Pretty Woman
by BestCoconuts
Summary: Riley deals with the aftermath of the sexual abuse inflicted by his mother. Inspired by Roy Orbison's "Pretty Woman".
1. Preface

"Riley."

" _Riley_. I'm talking to you."

"Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Riley asked groggily, pushing his face up on his palms. Upon examination, he noticed he'd been drooling on the table. He was tired, very tired. He'd been in that interview room almost all night and barely said a thing. Why was he so afraid? It was him talking that had gotten him there in the first place.

"Good, you're awake," the interviewer said. Riley couldn't help but notice how pretty the woman was. She was pretty, just like his mom. "Now, do we need to go over this again?"

Riley narrowed his eyes. "What?"

The interviewer sighed, reaching across the table to grab a doll, the doll she kept showing Riley. He didn't know what to say about the doll, or how he was supposed to say it.

"Can you show me where your mom touches you?"

Riley's face reddened, and tears filled his eyes quickly. He struggled to find words. There were too many memories brought up from that question, too many for his young mind to process. "N-no."

"No what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Riley muttered in honesty. Talking about it hurt too much, yet at the same time, talking about it might help. After all, Granddad and Huey were waiting in the lobby of the Child Protective Services, waiting patiently for him to make his statement.

Fiddling with his fingers, the twelve-year-old tried his hardest to block out the memories that threatened to surface and tear him apart again. They were there, clearer than ever, begging to be voiced to someone.

It was almost as if he could feel her there with him, her long, fake nail scraping lightly down his lower back and hooking its way into his waistband. It happened so often that at one point he was almost used to her mouth on his pre-pubescent body, leaving lipstick marks all over his belly and waist and privates.

He was almost used to something he shouldn't have even been able to experience until years in the future, and he was almost used to the feeling of a woman's vulva resting snugly on his penis.

Talking about it, though, was something he'd never get used to.


	2. Don't Walk on By

**A/N: Please be wary that this chapter will contain a molestation scene.**

I wish that I could see my sons, Riley and Huey, just one more time. It's been a while since I've seen them. I try not to think about them too much because I feel weird, especially when I think about Riley. But it's like, when I get a minute by myself and I sit down with a pipe in hand, I can't help but feel those feelings again.

I was 22 when I had Huey, 24 when I had Riley. I didn't mean to have either of them. A nice way to describe them would be "happy accidents," but neither of them had come from any sort of happy accident. I was desperate for enough cash for another hit of crack, and I met Kyle while I was working 5th and Washington.

Kyle wasn't like a typical client, he was paying more than everyone else, and seemed to want to do more than score a quick fuck on the street. It was odd to me, the way he'd treat me like a normal person, the way he'd take me out to dinner after fucking me raw. He'd let me hit his weed and he gave me jewelry sometimes so I didn't mind going gloveless for him. After all, I thought that if Kyle got me pregnant he'd stay with me and treat me decently forever.

When I got pregnant with Huey, Kyle was happy about it (at least, seemed to be), but he never really helped me out. I had a good two years raising Huey alone before Kyle and I hooked up again, producing my youngest son, Riley.

Being a single mom was tough, but rewarding. I liked who my kids were turning out to be. My oldest, Huey, was a virtual genius and had a sharp, witty tongue on him. My littlest, Riley, was slower to figure things out, but he had a good demeanor and I liked his tongue for different reasons.

The first time I ever took advantage of Riley was when he was 7. Huey was coming out of his metaphorical shell and beginning to branch out and make friends, which I didn't mind because it left me in positions like this.

One thing I always liked about Riley was his naivety. He didn't have a bone to pick when I walked around naked, even though he didn't know I was doing it for him.

For Christmas I'd gotten Huey and Riley an Xbox. I'd bought them a few shooter games, I figured that's what they'd like. Apparently I didn't know Huey well enough, because he barely touched the thing at all. He'd more often be reading, studying, or .. heh, working out, which I always thought was a silly thing for a kid his age and size to worry about.

Anyways, I was saying, Riley used to play on the Xbox a lot. I was just trouncing around naked, trying to get him to look, but he wasn't really paying attention to me. All he was really doing was arguing with the other players on his headset, so I decided to plop down on the couch beside him. I made a point to sit with my legs spread, and I scooted close to him and tapped on his little shoulder.

Finally, Riley paused his game and turned towards me, a confused expression on his face. "Yeah?" he asked dryly, obviously perturbed that I'd interrupted him.

I put on a sultry look, the one I put on for the perverts I would service at work. "Wanna have a good time?" I asked. It was routine, robotic almost, but there was something exciting about putting moves on my own son. Something that made me tingle, that I couldn't let go of. Granted, I was high as a kite, but still, I felt something inside me, the most predatory lust I'd ever felt.

"What'chu mean?" Riley asked, he looked flustered about being this close to me while I was naked.

I scooted all the way up to him so that I was practically laying on top of his naked body, and I put my lips right on his ear and whispered once again, "I said, do you want to have a good time?" I could feel his little body about to wrench away from my grip so I held him tightly, kissing him hard on the cheek.

"Ew, stop!" Riley whined and I laughed. I thought he was cute like that, all embarrassed because of me. It made me feel powerful. I'd never had this kind of affect on anyone before.

Pulling away, I got up and straddled my son's waist, sinking down to make sure my pelvis met his. I was a lot bigger than him, I knew my weight was uncomfortable for him, but I was too high and horny to care.

Riley just kept squirming, it make me smirk at him. He was such a funny kid. "What're you doing!?" he asked, more frustrated this time.

"Be quiet," I whispered as seductively as I could before I kissed him.

He tasted like the sugary grape soda he was always drinking, and suddenly I was grateful that I'd been buying it like I had. Riley was awkward underneath me, shifting his weight like he wanted me to move off of him. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me with judt enough force for me to know he didn't like this, but not enough to successfully move me.

I pulled away slightly, resting my forehead against his as I caught my breath. "Did you like that, baby?" I whispered hoarsely, hoping my breath didn't stink or anything. I had just sucked off a client that morning and I didn't brush my teeth - I was kind of worried that Riley would notice, not that the smell of oral sex was anything familiar to him. I could feel him breathing back into me as I waited on him to conjure up some kind of answer.

"..What are you doin' to me?" Riley asked me in a voice that almost made me feel bad. Almost.

I kissed him again, this time more sensually, wanting him to know exactly what I wanted from him. I felt him sigh into the kiss, his lips parting slightly, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and the taste of spit and traces of soda were overwhelming to me. I traced my tongue over his, exploring his mouth. I noticed how unresponsive he was being, he wasn't kissing me back or anything. He was just kind of sitting there, letting me poke around in his mouth with my tongue. I snaked my hands around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his braids, pulling his head back so that he was able to look up at me.

Riley just stared at me, his face was redder than usual and he looked really hot. He shifted his lap and I felt his little arousal poke into me. I'd never felt a lust as terrifyingly intense as the one I felt when I realized that I'd gotten my 7-year-old hard for me. I grinded my hips down into his erection and heard him hiss in pleasure.

"Hhhh .. Mom, stop!" Riley cried out as I pressed hard against him. Even though he was uncomfortable, I felt him grind a bit back into me, a movement thinly disguised as a shift in position. My youngest son was looking up at me doefully, a hint of fear in his eyes, and it made me feel amazing, better than I'd ever felt before.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," I said soothingly, stroking his cheek in an effort to comfort him. I got up from his lap and stood in front of him. "Why don't you take off your clothes?" I asked, knowing that if it came down to it, I wouldn't have given him a choice.

"What for?" he asked me, eyes wide with confusion, anticipation, and fear. He was still hard, still flustered, yet he looked hesitant, apprehensive.

I smiled, feeling like laughing, but I didn't pick on him about it. After all, he wouldn't be naive for much longer. "Take your clothes off so I can male you feel good."

Riley shrugged, glancing half-heartedly at the front door and back to me again. "What about Huey? What if he comes home?"

At the time, I wasn't worried too much about it. I didn't realize how mature Huey was, I actually didn't think he would realize what I was doing was wrong. Still, I suggested we go to my bedroom.

Behind my locked door, I was finally able to convince Riley to strip down. I spent what felt like forever admiring his body. I ran my hands over his smooth skin, turning him around so I could look at his little butt, and then surveying his front. His penis was small, but with him being seven, there wasn't much room to complain.

"Go sit on my bed," I said, guiding him by the shoulder to my mattress where he sat like I asked and looked expectantly up at me. I spread his knees slightly and stood between him. Guiding his hands to my waist, I encouraged him to touch me.

Riley looked at me, confused as to what I wanted. "What do I do?" Riley asked.

"Touch Mommy's privates," I cooed, slightly amazed that I had to explain this to him. I was sure he was a virgin, but I'd at least assumed he knew how to masturbate and would at least know where to touch me.

"'Kay."

Sparks of pleasure shot through my body when I felt Riley's cold fingers touch my clit. I sighed in bliss, gently gripping his wrist as an encouragement to his actions. "You're .. you're doing good, baby," I whispered sultrily as I felt his finger begin to rub back and forth. I was getting wetter by the second.

I caught a glimpse of a smile on Riley's face, enjoying the difference in the way he touched me as he became more confident. "Do you want to try something else?"

Riley looked up at me and nodded. "Lean in and lick it," I said, hoping he wouldn't mind eating me out.

"Lick your .. privates?" Riley asked both curiously and apprehensively. "Why?"

"Don't you want to make Mommy feel good?" I asked, hoping he'd take the bait.

Riley nodded and leaned in, sticking his tongue out just slightly until it met the front of my vagina. My whole body jumped, it felt so good. The feeling didn't last long, though, because he pulled back almost immediately.

"What's the matter?" I asked, already knowing that he probably didn't like the taste or my clit.

Riley looked away, embarrased. "Uh, nothing. It's just, it tastes kind of weird."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "That's okay, just keep going." Riley looked skeptical. "Please?" I'll do this to you when you're done."

"Will it feel good?"

"Of course."

After a few minutes of my son eating me out, I pushed him away and straddled his lap again, pushing his shoulders down so that he was laying back on my bed.

"What next?" Riley asked nervously.

"Stop worring about it. I'll just show you," I told him, rubbing soothing circles on his bare chest. I snaked my way down his body until my face was at his now-soft penis. I flicked it a few times until it perked back up, making Riley sigh at the contact.

"Ready for this?" Riley nodded. I gently ran my tongue over the shaft of his penis, feeling his tense up tightly.

"Mom!" he cried, clenching his legs up beside him on my bed.

I continued to lick up and down his penis as he trembled in shock and pleasure, moaning and sighing erratically.

I took his penis into my mouth and sucked with fervor, feeling satisfied when I felt him buck his hips violently into my mouth. I bobbed up and down on his twitching cock, licking the head each time I came up. I felt Riley throb in my mouth so I stated playing with his tiny sack, trying to hurry his orgasm.

Riley had just shot his cum in my mouth when I heard the front door open on the other side of the house. Frantically, I stood up and started grabbing clothes for the both of us. "Put these on!" I hissed sharply, tossing Riley's clothes at him as the footsteps coming down the hall drew closer. I yanked on some shorts as quickly as I could and was in the middle of putting on a shirt when the door swung open, my oldest son, Huey, was in the doorway.

 **A/N: Personally, I fucking hate stories where a chapter ends with someone "walking in the room" on two people having sex, I think it's cheesy as hell, but in this instance, it seemed it would be beneficial to the story. I want Huey to have an inkling of what's going on, and being the overly perceptive person he is, he would obviously pick up on Riley and his mother's relationship anyway. Anyway, if you thought this sucked, let me know. I love going back amd rewriting things, and no, I'm not being sarcastic. Feel free to offer any input you have as to what wou:d make this story .. well, better. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **By the way, Riley's mom was meant to sound impulsive and immature, so if you notice my writing was young-ish, and not very mature sounding, it was meant to be that way.**

 **BestCoconuts**


End file.
